Arrancars: Revisited
by DeathbyKirin
Summary: An innocent-looking little girl somehow associated with Aizen. Who and what is she? The soul society, Ichigo, and the others are in chaos trying to solve this. Can they trust her even though she still supports Aizen?
1. Chapter 1: New Foe?

Chapter 1: New Foe?

_Author's Note: _ I do not own any of the characters of Bleach or anything from that enterprise. Although this takes place after the Xcution ark, it is more of a continuation of the Arrancar ark. So enjoy and review!

It has been about a month since the Xcution incident: Ichigo Kurosaki regained his soul reaper powers, continuing his third year of high school while trying to balance his studies and substitute soul reaper duties. Both Karakura Town and the soul society seemed peaceful. No new enemies, except for the occasional low level hollows roaming around. That, of course, would have to end eventually…

Ichigo stood in a broken wasteland. The skies were clouded with darkness and only ruins were left scattered around him. He was in his substitute soul reaper form wearing his black kimono, but his zanpuktō was nowhere in sight.

"Ichigo!"

"Help!"

Ichigo began to hear the pained screams of his friends. He recognized the voices Rukia, Orihime, and many others. His eyes searched frantically for them, but nothing. He tried to call out to them, but it was no use. His voice didn't reach them. Their clustered screams continued to pound on his ears although he couldn't tell where they are.

He couldn't just stand there. He just ran through the broken streets searching for even the tiniest hint of life. He finally saw one. It was a small child, a little girl, who couldn't be older than 7 years old. Her features were fuzzy, but she had a big wide grin in her face as she looked up at Ichigo. He kneeled down to become eye-level with the girl and spoke to her softly.

"I'm looking for my friends. Do you know where they are?"

The girl's smile vanished and she was silent for a moment. She then tugged on his sleeve and pointed in the direction across from them.

"Over there?"

The girl nodded and Ichigo stood up, focused on the indicated area.

"It might be dangerous. Stay here and wait for me. I'll come back for you."

He left the girl, using flash step to quicken his travel. He stopped in his tracks not being able to believe the person he saw in front of him. Right at the center of this chaos was none other than Sosūke Aizen. He sat in a slightly crumbled throne, his chin rested on one of his hands, seeming particularly nonchalant. A smirk appeared on Aizen's face. Ichigo jumped back raising his defenses, remembering that he was unarmed.

"Where are they?"

Aizen gave no reply. Ichigo clenched his teeth in frustration, but then he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. The little girl stood in front of him waving to Aizen and then looked at Ichigo, her head turned slightly in confusion. She reached for him with her small hands. When she made contact, he was stiff as a board falling back.

Ichigo fell back and landed on a flat surface. I t was dim, and his legs were wrapped around something. A blanket? He realized he was in his room and that it was all a dream. He laid back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He knows it was a dream, but he still felt unsettled.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?"

Ichigo's dad, Isshin Kurosaki, came bursting through the door yelling in a gruff voice. Ichigo sat up blinking a few time, then began yelling back.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SCREAMING!"

His dad jumped towards him to attack. Ichigo kicked up his foot hitting his dad's stomach, pushing him more, and making him crash out of the window. He fell to the ground and rushed to the front door.

"HEY! THE DOOR'S LOCKED. LET ME IN!"

Ichigo gave a big yawn as he walked to school that next morning. He stopped at a crosswalk still a bit drowsy from the ordeal last night and also that morning when his father was let back in. The weird dream induced him with anxiety and his father's nonsensical ranting didn't help either. At the corner of his eye, he noticed a little girl on the other side of the sidewalk. It was the girl from his dream! Without another thought, he ran after her only being stopped by the sound of a horn.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Get off the road, punk!"

Ichigo looked and saw a man yelling from his car and then he looked back at the sidewalk. The girl disappeared.

"Uh…sorry."

Ichigo ran heading to school. When he reached the front gate, he slowed his pace until he made a complete stop. He ruffled his spiked orange hair in frustration.

"Ah! I'm being to paranoid!"

Out of nowhere, something heavy hit his back and a sharp pain ran through his spine. He toppled over falling on his face. A small shoeprint appeared on the back of the gray blazer of his uniform. He turned his head as he crouched back up. A shadow stood before him.

"How long are you going to have that stupid look on your face?"

Ichigo squinted, shading his eyes from the blinding sun with his hand. It was Rukia Kuchiki, dressed in a white polo and gray skirt- the girl's uniform for the school. Her short black hair perfectly style even with the morning winds.

"Oy, Ichigo! If you keep lying around, you're going to be late."

Rukia left Ichigo, walking on without him. Ichigo jumped and ran after him.

"You're the one who kicked me!"

Rukia kept on walking, not even turning her head towards Ichigo's direction.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I merely tapped you with my foot."

Her voice was emotionless and uncaring that it was almost teasing. Ichigo ran in front of her showing the shoeprint on his back.

"Does this look like a tap?"

The two continued bickering as they walked into school. In the distance, Orihime Inoue was heading to school when she saw the orange-haired boy a few feet from her. She waved cheerfully to greet her friend good morning.

"Ichi…"

She stopped, seeing him in an energetic mood accompanied by Rukia. Her hand retreated and her smile was disappearing. She held her hands near her chest. She couldn't understand why, but it felt as if there was a burden on her heart slowly suffocating her. She shook her head vigorously, she couldn't think like that. Ichigo and Rukia were her friends. She wouldn't dare do anything to ruin that. Orihime entered the classroom putting a forced, but convincing smile on her face.

"Good Morning!"

The class was uneventful and Ichigo still had that dream in the back of his mind. Maybe it was a premonition, or it could just be his mind wandering since there hadn't been any big enemies for some time. Without even noticing, the bell rang signaling the break. He didn't even move from his spot. Only until the end of class did he finally leave his seat.

As Ichigo walked out, he was soon joined Keima Katsuragi, joyfully greeted him with his weirdly styled light brown hair.

"Ichigo what's with the long face?"

Although his words did not reach him and when Ichigo saw Rukia pass by, he went to her ignoring his friend.

"Hey, are you going to Kisuke's shop. I have some things I want to clear up."

"What do you want to know? Hey, Ichigo? Ichigo!"

The two rushed to the shop with Ichigo leading the way.

Ichigo and Rukia sat on the floor in front of Kisuke Urahara. Wearing his dark green shirt and pants under a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half and a striped dark-green bucket hat that rested over his light, kind of pale, blonde hair shadowing his eyes.

"What brings you two here?"

Ichigo went straight to the point, "Is there any possibility of Aizen escaping?"

One of Kisuke's gray eyes snuck out of the shadows in intrigue. Rukia even looked at him shocked.

"After all this time, why ask now?"

"Uh… I think I'm just being paranoid is all."

He scratched his head saying it laughingly.

"To answer your question, Aizen was placed in Muken, the lowest level of the underground prisons, for 20,000 years. That will be difficult to escape even for him, although it's not impossible."

"Sorry for intruding!"

It was a girl's voice. Kisuke's mood suddenly changed in appearance as he took out his fan. He walked out to greet the person and Ichigo and Rukia surely followed closely behind.

Kisuke kindly talked to the girl with his fan covering the lower half of his face. She looked around 5 and was fairly short. She wore a pale turquoise hoodie sweater over a black skirt that had frills at the ends and ankle length white socks in black dress shoes. Her hair was a short dark purple that curved towards her face and spiked bangs that slightly covered her big light blue eyes. She carried around a small black backpack lined with white.

"What can I help you with, little lady?"

"Um.. I'm looking for.. wait."

She kneeled down putting her backpack in front of her and rummaging through it. Ichigo and Rukia were peeking from the sliding door and finally caught a glimpse of the girl. Ichigo realized that the girl was the same as from the dream. In astonishment, he accidentally caused them both to fall out. Kisuke and the girl both stared at them.

"…..Hey you're that girl I saw!"

"…Me…oh, Ichigo!"

Kisuke looked them both and noticed something stranger and he pointed to the girl's bag.

"What is that?"

The girl looked and grabbed for the item.

"Oh, this!"

She presented them with a chibi plushie- less than half the size of Kon. Everyone was in awe of how much the toy resembled Aizen with brown hair that had that one curled bang wearing the white outfit when he was the arrancar's leader and even a plush sword that looked like his.

"Ta-dah! It's Aizy-chan!"

"Where did you get that?"

Kisuke and the others became serious and tension filled the atmosphere. The girl's happiness was soon overcome by disappoint and a little fright.

"You don't like it…"

Kisuke's hand reached for her, which made her flinch, but it was just a pat on the head. When she looked up at Kisuke she was less tense.

"How about you come in and tell us more about it and you?"

The girl nodded and all of them went in sitting around the small table. The girl sat down holding on to the plushie as if she was afraid someone would take it.

"What do you want to know?"

"How about your name for starters?"

"Eh.. it's….um…Sokisu.. Hazen."

"Sokisu Hazen?"

"Yeah, but you can call me Kiso."

"Hey, how about me? How did you know my name?"

"I slightly remember some people from when Aizen was free, but it takes me a while to remember both names and faces."

"Ichigo, how do you know this girl?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia and tried to choose his words carefully.

"I think I saw her in dream and in that dream she led me to Aizen."

"Could it be a premonition?"

Rukia then turned to Kiso.

"What's your connection with Aizen?"

"Eh! … I don't know how to describe…"

Kisuke suddenly stood up.

"We're going to discuss some things outside. Can you stay put for a bit?"

He made Ichigo and Rukia get up and leave with him, but as they were walking out, Kiso added,

"Oh yeah, I'm partly Aizen's creation."

As they walked out, the words _'partly'_ and _'creation'_ kept coming into his thoughts. Nonetheless, Kisuke started the conversation.

"What do you think?"

"She could be an arrancar or visard who served Aizen."

"Right now, we can't be sure. As of now, the best option is to inform the 13 Court Guard Squad and keep an eye on her."

Rukia volunteered, "I'll inform them, now."

"That leaves Kiso to you." Kisuke referred to Ichigo.

"How about you?"

"I have something important to take care of. And you can handle it!"

Rukia left and the two went back to the shop to discover that Kiso was nowhere to be found. Kisuke sighed.

"She ran away."

He turned to Ichigo.

"I guess you have to go find her."

"Wait, whaat?"

_Author's Note: _I will always ask this after the first few chapter of my stories, because I do want feedback, "Should I continue?" Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Search and Inform

Chapter 2: Search and Inform

In the Soul Society, Rukia headed straight to her division captain, Jushiro Ukitake. As she walked towards the barracks, she saw Kiyone and Sentaro sitting outside of his room.

"Oh, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"I need to speak with the Captain."

Ukitake stepped out looking concerned.

"Rukia, what's wrong? You look pale." (Even though he was paler than her).

Rukia kneeled down before him.

"I have some urgent news that might concern the Soul Society."

She told him what happened and they went to discuss any further actions.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was looking high and low trying to find Kiso. It was almost sunset, yet there was still no sign of her.

"Where could she be?"

"Hey, Ichigo!"

"Orihime, Chad, Uryuu?"

Orihime ran up to him, her face filled with worry.

"We got worried, so…well.."

Chad and Uryuu joined her, noticing Ichigo's odd behavior still searching for the girl from the corner of his eye.

"You must have gotten into some mess again. It's written all over your face," Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he made the snide remark.

"Are you looking for something? Maybe we can help," Chad suggested.

"Oh, right! Have you seen a little girl that looks around 5 with short dark purple hair and light-blue eyes. She was wearing a pale bluish-green sweater and a black frilly skirt."

Ichigo gestured his descriptions as he spoke them.

"Why?"

"She might be connected to Aizen, but she ran off."

"Aizen?" The three exclaimed in unison. They soon calmed and agreed to help him. An hour had passed since they started searching and it had already become dark.

"Anything?"

"No."

They suddenly heard a deafening roar. It was a hollow! Ichigo needed to put the search aside. He took out his substitute soul reaper badge putting it against his chest. His soul escaped his body outfitted in the black kimono with his zanpukto behind his back. He ran off, leaving the three behind with his lifeless body. Chad put the body on his shoulder.

"You two can go on ahead. I'll catch up, later."

They agreed and split up: Orihime and Uryuu following Ichigo.

Ichigo reached the area where the hollow was. He saw it approaching someone. Kiso! She sat on top of the stone fence staring directly at the hollow.

"Get away from her!"

Ichigo took out his sword ready to charge, but he saw Kiso reaching for the hollow.

"Kiso, DON'T…"

Kiso did not listen. She pet the hollow on the base of its mask as if it was a harmless dog and to his surprise the hollow let her!

_Author's Note: _I just realized how short it was, just before posting it! I will post a longer chapter next time and I will try to post it faster. I'm trying to make it a weekly post, so bear with me until then.


End file.
